80 Things to Do at Camp Half-Blood at Christmas Time
by InTheShadowsxX
Summary: This is a list of funny things to do at Camp Half-Blood if you're a demigod around Christmas time, and so far, I've got 80 things to do. My goal is to get to 100 things to do by Christmas though. Anyways, enjoy! :)
1. 50 Things to do

1. Cut down Thalia's tree and turn it into a Christmas tree.

2. Stick the new Christmas tree in the center of all the cabins.

3. Take a picture in front of the tree, put it on a Christmas card, and send it to Thalia.

4. Run away from Thalia's pointy stick, which is aimed at you.

5. Kidnap Jack Frost, make him freeze the lake over, then go ice skating.

6. Re-build Frosty the Snowman, then run into battle with him leading.

7. Have the Hephaestus cabin build a red sleigh, make eight reindeer, hook them up to the sleigh, grab a bunch of candy canes and get in the sleigh.

8. Fly all over camp in the sleigh, throwing the candy canes at people while shouting "Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! Oh, and watch your heads! I would't suggest looking up, you may get your eye poked."

9. Build a snow Kronos with a really fat nose, take a picture, put _that _on a Christmas card, and send it to Kronos.

10. Put on your Christmas wishlist that you survive after sending Kronos that card.

11. While Chiron is asleep, dye his beard white, put a Santa hat on him, and sling a sack full of gifts over his shoulder.

12. Don't get trampled by Chiron.

13. Give all the Party Ponies marshmallow guns.

14. Give all the Party Ponies tasers.

15. Invent a taser-proof suit.

16. Go to the Throne room dressed up as Santa Claus and hand out toys to all of the Olympians.

17. Go to the Underworld dressed as Santa Claus and take away Hades' Helm of Darkness and tell him you will only give it back once he's on the nice list.

18. Don't make a special stop at Hades palace on your way to the _real _part of the Underworld.

19. Make Zeus' lightning bolts look like they have candy cane patterns.

20. Don't get blown to bits.

21. Convince Hecate to turn some regular sized candy canes into ones large enough to ski with.

22. Go skiing with the overly large candy canes.

23. Get Percy and convince him to have a snowball fight against all of Camp Half-Blood with just you on his team.

24. Laugh at everyone running and screaming because Percy is totally clobbering them because of there being water in the snow.

25. Tape the snowball fight and post it on YouTube.

26. Get the red sleigh again, but this time make the Minotaur your reindeer.

27. Don't go flying out of the sleigh.

28. Make an army of snow Cyclops, then get the real Cyclops to have stare-downs with the snow ones because they're so stupid (Tyson is not included in this!) they won't even know that snow Cyclops never blink.

29. Put a giant Nutcracker right in front of the Ares cabin's door. They'll get to walk right into a creepy face.

30. Decorate the entire Olympus throne room with tinsel, popcorn and cranberry chains, paper chains, Nutcrackers, Santa Claus', reindeer, and big blow ups that flash different colors when on a certain setting.

31. Make a remake to Jingle Bells that could be used as a battle cry.

32. Make the biggest gumdrop ever and make it engulf the Ares cabin.

33. Ignore the pain when Ares gets you for engulfing his cabin.

34. Go up to Kronos and shout "Oh my gods, it's Ebeneezer Scrooge! Can I have your autograph?!"

35. Run. Run very very fast.

36. Get a jar of Greek fire, put a ribbon and bow on it, then give it to Ma Gasket as a Christmas gift.

37. Make 1,000 cookies that are all shaped like monsters. Give them to the Olympians as a Christmas gift.

38. Make a punching dummy that looks like Kronos, and give it to Zeus as a gift.

39. Give all the monsters in Tartarus stockings, then tell them that on Christmas morning they'll be filled with nuclear weapons. Instead, stuff coal inside them.

40. When all the monsters attack you since they got coal instead of nuclear weapons shout "IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS DAVE!" and hope that somewhere in the crowd of monsters there is a Dave.

41. Bribe Apollo a candy cane to turn his chariot into a sleigh for the season.

42. Make Demeter eat a peppermint (she'll complain because it's not out of the ground).

43. Replace the Grey Ladies' taxi with a bright red sleigh that has very noisy Jingle Bells. And maybe get them five more eyeballs so they quit fighting...

44. Give Polyphemus a little rag doll.

45. Don't get squashed.

46. Give Poseidon a butterfly net to go fishing with.

47. Don't try to swim away, he'll beat you. Just run. RUN LIKE THE WIIIIND!

48. When he catches up to you, act like a dead person so he leaves you alone (kinda like how you're supposed to do with a bear).

49. Bribe Hera a pack of chocolate Santa's to dress up like Mrs. Claus.

50. Bribe Zeus a pack of gumdrops to dress up like Santa Claus.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you all liked this first part! I will add more things to do in other chapters when I think of somethings, up until Christmas. My goal is to get to 100 things, so wish me luck!**

**Reviews make me smile. :)**

**~Laura**


	2. 20 More Things to do

51. Put Jingle Bells on all of the Pegasus, dress up like Santa Claus, and throw presents down at everybody at camp. Except for the Ares kids. Throw coal at them.

52. Shove Leo into an elf costume.

53. Set Leo to work making presents in Bunker 9.

54. Dump a plate of Christmas cookies into the fire as an offering to the gods.

55. Make a bunch of Christmas cookies shaped like the Olympians and give them to the Olympians.

56. Make Ethan Nakamura an eyeball made out of coal.

57. Dodge Ethan's sword.

58. Replace all the swords in the sword fighting arena at Camp Half-Blood with large candy canes.

59. Throw the excess swords from the arena into Tartarus.

60. Get Mrs. O'Leary a new shield/frisbee.

61. Fill all the Ares cabin stockings with coal.

62. Let the Stolls make a bonfire.

63. Scratch that. Stolls with fire would be _baaaaad... _Instead let them hand out free coal to the Ares cabin.

64. Give the Council of Cloven Elders all large candy canes to use as canes.

65. Give Zeus a god sized shovel and say "Here, this is for you to use to shovel the walk."

66. Laugh as Zeus looks down Mount Olympus, all the way to the elevator, looking like "I have to shovel all of _that_?!"

67. Laugh more when he realizes that you can't boss him around, he's the king of the gods!

68. Go to battle while wearing a metal Gingerbread Man outfit.

69. Yell at the monsters "If you catch me you can eat me!"

70. Laugh at them as they take a bite, then their heads start vibrating from their teeth clanging on the metal.

* * *

**There's 20 more things! 30 to go until I reach my goal!**


	3. 10 More Things (20 to go!)

71. Completely deck out the Ares cabin with Christmas decorations and claim that Clarisse did it.

72. Pretend to be Frosty the Snowman.

73. Pretend to be Olaf from _Frozen_.

74. Put on a reindeer costume with jingle bells and a red nose.

75. Get a harness, attach it to yourself and a chariot, and run around like that.

76. Ask everyone for carrots.

77. Go around singing at the top of your lungs "SAAAAAAAAANTA CLAUS IS COMIN' TO TOWN WOAH OH OH! SAAAAAAAAAANTA CLAUS IS COMIN' TO TOWN WOAH OH OH!"

78. Make everybody go to bed at 7:00 on Christmas Eve so Santa Claus can come.

79. Make piles of coal for all of the Ares kids.

80. Hide in Clarisse's pile and jump out at her when she comes outside to the pile, therefore, scaring the crap outta her.

* * *

**Alright, here's 10 more things! I know, I know, a lame amount, but hey, I'm runnin outta ideas! SUE ME! I'm just kidding, please don't sue me. That would be very very bad. Like, ****_very very _****bad.**


	4. Wa wa waaaa

Aaaaand I failed my goal... Gosh dangit... Oh well. I SHALL TRY AGAIN NEXT YEAR! WISH ME LUCK FOR THEN! xD

Oh, and thanks for reading the things I **was **able to come up with. :)


End file.
